A Black Heart
by Pissed Off Silver Dragon
Summary: Stripped of his freedom, Lucind is over with his life in Edelstein.  Yet, will he loose himself when he gains power as a Battle Mage in the resistance?


Yes...I play MapleStory.

So...Here are the classes!

*Lucind - Battle Mage

Maren - Dual Blade

Emily - Bowman/woman

Eliot - Dawn Warrior

*Lucind is the main character, it will focus mainly on him. Since he will eventually interact with everyone, why not have them explained?

* * *

><p>Lucind woke up, having to go through another one of his days. He hated living in Eldestein under the Black Wings. He hated always being watched. He wanted to leave, but the stupid mayor wouldn't let anyone leave the continent.<p>

He put on his brown casual overall, donned the red and white striped scarf and exited the house. The sun partially blinded him, as his misty grey eyes took to adjusting to the light.

Lucind sighed. "_I can't believe we have to go on some stupid field trip_," He thought. He looked up and saw his two childhood friends walk up to him.

"Well, look who grumpy." The girl asked. She wore her black hair in a ponytail, along with the typical wear of girls in Eldenstein.

"I knew you hated it here, but GEEZ Lucind, you look grumpier than ever." The brown haired boy said. His cloth was similar to Lucind's.

Lucind said nothing, just looked at the _temporary_ airport that doesn't work.

"I hate this place." Was all Lucind said before walking off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?<em>" Was what ran through his head.

"…ke up." A female voice broke through the darkness.

"Hey! … up!" It was coming clearer.

"Please! …have…wake up!" He finally opened his eyes.

Standing in front of him was a young girl with light blue hair. She was covered in furry green clothing. He stood up, still trying to piece together where he was.

"Oh! You're finally awake!"

He stared at her. "Do I…know you?" He asked. Images of a massive fire flashed into his head as a migraine struck him. He put a hand up to his forehead, clutching it in pain.

"Ah! Are you alright, Aran?" The girl asked.

He looked at her curiously. "Aran? Who's that?"

She staggered back slightly. "Don't you remember?"

"I can't remember anything. I don't even know who I am…"

* * *

><p>The young boy walked through the strange forest. The place was so mysterious, so…surreal. He wished it were real.<p>

"To bad this is a dream." Evan said to himself. He continued to walk down the misty forest. He suddenly had a strange premonition. He felt that there was something beyond this thicket. He pushed away the brush, and was taken back by what he found.

Laying the middle of a clearing was a huge black…no. It was too light to be black. It was more of a onyx color. Two gold horns stuck out from its massive head, and a strange similar colored marking was on its forehead.

"_Come closer…_" A voice said in Evan's head. Evan obeyed it, feeling safe around the large beast. Its head rested on the ground, staring at him with gentle dark eyes. Evan placed his hand on the dragon's snout.

"_The pact is sealed. You will be my master._" The dragon communicated to him.

Evan suddenly woke up in his bed. As he stood up he thought back to his dream.

"_It seemed so…real._" He thought. Evan looked at his hand and gasped. The same mark on the dragon's head was on the back of his right hand.

* * *

><p>"Maren! There it is! Victoria Island!" Emily called out excitedly. The blonde ran out, grinning enthusiastically as he saw the large island appear over the horizon.<p>

"Wow. There it is…we finally made it!" Maren yelled happily.

"Oh, this is so cool! I can't wait to meet Ms. Pierce!" The yellow head held out her arms as if she was holding a bow.

"Uh…right." He then remembered why he came on this journey. He looked back at the letter he received. All it said was to make a job as a rouge.

"So…Why do you want to become a rouge?"

Maren's thoughts went to the letter. "I just thought it'd be cooler to fight from the shadows."

* * *

><p>Eliot walked up to the young girl. As he approached, he bowed his head in respect.<p>

"Please, raise your head," She said in a light voice.

Eliot did as he was commanded and looked the empress, laying along her guardian.

"Empress…I am ready to fight. I wish to be one of your knights!" Eliot proclaimed. He brought his fist to his chest as he said this.

Cygnus looked at the eager youth, then back to the great beast she lay on. A slight humming came from him, as he felt out the spirit of Eliot.

Eliot stood tense, not saying a word, waiting until the verdict was decided. The humming stopped and Cygnus smiled.

"Train first and become stronger. The spirit of the knight is strong within you."

* * *

><p>REVIES BLESS ME!<p> 


End file.
